shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Meeting of the Strong:The New Taichibukai
Marimo vs The Taichibukai *1 week passed since Marimo fought Masato and won after a very hard fight *After his wounds were almost completely healed, he decided to go to the meeting point of the Taichibukai *Before reaching the island of the meeting, he stops into a town to buy some new clothes, since his clothes were completely destroyed during his battle with Masato *He buys a black suit, with a white shirt, black jacket, a black tie and black shoes. *After spending a day in that town, he leaves for the island where he would meet the Taichibukai *2 more days pass and Marimo finally reaches the island *He searches for the building where the meeting should take place *Marimo was informed that there is a huge sign on the building, saying Taichibukai *After some hours of walking, he finally finds it Marimo:*serious face*So this is the place... *He enters inside the building and the only thing he finds is a huge library *Marimo starts checking the books that were in the library *He takes off his black jacket and spends some hours alone, reading *After some time, he suddenly hears a sound Marimo:*serious face*Hmmm... *He starts checking the building to find out what it was and after some time he finds a huge door Marimo:*serious face*wonder whats behind it... *He opens the door and is surprised to see 10 people in a huge room Marimo:*serious face*I guess you guys are... *A man with long, purple hair comes near Marimo Rose:*serious face*I think I should present myself, my name is Alexander D. Rose and I am a member of the Taichibukai.In fact, all the people here are members of the Taichibukai. *2 other men come near Marimo Yomi:*smiles*My name is Gol D. Yomi and I am also a member of the Taichibukai. Xerxes:*serious face*My name is Xerxes Danmark and I am a member of the Taichibukai as well. *The other men starts presenting themselves to Marimo as well Matsumoto:My name is Shoujou Matsumoto Drautic:My name is Draco D. Drautic Giovanni:My name is Giovanni A. Blackheart Donsai:My name is Donsai Sujata Sima:My name is Simā Sáo Zhāng *Another man appears out of nowhere and slowly starts to walk towards Marimo with a maniac look Dokugata:*maniac face*Kehehehehe...my name is Dokugata... *Dokugata gently touches Marimo's face Marimo:*surprised*What are you doing? Dokugata:*maniac smile*Fresh meat huh? *Dokugata starts licking his lips Dokugata:*maniac smile*I would love to taste your blood. *Marimo suddenly takes out 1 sword and points it at Dokugata's neck Marimo:*serious face*My sword would also like to taste your blood. Dokugata:*maniac face*Kehehehehehe!! *Dokugata takes his hand off Marimo's face and walks back *Marimo suddenly notices another person and he seems pretty surprised Lixis:*smiles*Yo Marimo, I think you remember right?Lixis Korosume... *Marimo slowly walks towards Lixis and he seems pretty nervous Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Lixis...how can I forget you? Lixis:*smiles*Long time no see, right Marimo? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*How can I forgot that you betrayed the Espada pirates and that you tried to kidnapp Serena? Lixis:*smiles*Oh, so you didnt forgot... *All of a sudden, Marimo appears in front of Lixis, really pissed off Lixis:*surprised*What? *Marimo kicks Lixis in the stomach as powerful as he could *Lixis spits a huge amount of blood and is sent flying until he crashes into a wall *Marimo instantly appears in front of him and tries to cut his neck *Lixis ducks in the last second and Marimo cuts the wall behind him in half *Marimo swings his sword once more at Lixis, but Lixis jumps on the ground and starts rolling away, making Marimo cut the wall in 4 *Lixis jumps at a big distance from Marimo Lixis:*coughing blood*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? *Sima comes close to Marimo Sima:*serious face*What do you think you are doing?We are all comrades here, what happened in the past doesnt matter. Marimo:*serious face*I dont care about your rules. Sima:*angry face*What did you say? *Around Sima, a demonic aura appears *The same thing happens to Marimo, but Marimo's aura seems to overhelm Sima's Sima:*surprised*That aura...that aura is...the aura of a real Demon... Marimo:*serious face*... *Marimo takes out his 8 swords and takes his usual stance Sima:*dead serious face*Dokugata, we gotta stop this. Dokugata:*maniac smile*This is very interesting...lets see where will this go. Sima:*surprised*Are you stupid? *Lixis suddenly appears in front of Marimo *He tries to punch Marimo, but Marimo suddenly disappers *Lixis starts looking around him Lixis:*serious face*Where is... *Marimo appears in front of Lixis with his swords sheated and with his back turned at Lixis *Lixis suddenly gets a lot of cuts on his body Lixis:*surprised*What? *Donsai suddenly appears near Marimo *He tries to punch Marimo, but Marimo dodges *Donsai starts using Soru to move at huge speed around Marimo Donsai:*serious face*'Terepouto!!'(Teleport) *Donsai uses a combination of Soru and Geppou to appear in different places around Marimo Donsai:*serious face*'Rankyaku Renda!!'(Storm Leg's Barrage) *Donsai starts releasing tons of Rankyakus of different sizes and from different positions towards Marimo *Marimo gets surrounded by huge waves of Rankyakus *He draws out all his 8 swords and starts spinning with them *Marimo suddenly stops roars, releasing a powerful wave of Haoshoku Haki Dokugata:*maniac face*Haki...Haoshoku Haki doesnt work on me but...my body feels weak after he used it... Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Roar!!' *Marimo starts cutting in all directions, blocking all the Rankyakus *Donsai appears in front of Marimo and tries to punch him, but Marimo jumps back just in time *Marimo then throws all his swords spinning towards Donsai Donsai:*serious face*What? *Right when Marimo's swords reach Donsai, Marimo appears in front of Donsai and quickly picks all his swords and starts slashing Donsai *Donsai quickly takes a defensive, sumo like stance Donsai:*serious face*'Tekkai Shirudo!!'(Iron Mass Shield) Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's World!!' *Marimo slashes Donsai a lot of times, but with no effect since Donsai's Tekkai is too strong *Marimo swings one of his swords at Donsai as powerful as he can, also empowering his attack with Haki and his Devil Fruit *Donsai gets a big cut on his left shoulder Donsai:*surprised*He was able...to cut me when I used one my strongest Tekkais? *Donsai uses Soru to run from Marimo *Marimo suddenly notices Xerxes that was dashing towards him with 6 small swords in his hands, between his fingers *Xerxes tries to cut Marimo, but Marimo disappears and reappears above Xerxes and powerfully kicks with both his legs, pummeling him into the ground, but right when Xerxes touches the ground, his body turns to pollen *Xerxes reforms his body at some distance from Marimo Xerxes:*serious face*He has excellent reflexes thats for sure... *Matsumoto appears near Marimo *He powerfully punches Marimo in the face, before Marimo could react *Matsumoto notices that Marimo's head hasnt move even a tiny bit Matsumoto:*surprised*What...the hell? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*'Enerugi Enerugi:Energy Release!!' *Marimo releases a powerful wave of energy using his Devil Fruit that completely destroys the armor on Matsumoto's right hand and also damages his right hand, almost breaking it *Matsumoto jumps back, at a safe distance from Marimo Matsumoto:*serious face*Who...who is this guy? *Giovanni suddenly steps in front of Matsumoto Giovanni:*serious face*I am already sick of him...I will take care of him. *Marimo turns towards Giovanni and takes his usual stance with his 8 swords Giovanni:*serious face*'Black Black Spiked Barrage!!' *A large number of black spikes appear everywhere around Marimo *The black spikes attack him at once *Marimo quickly starts slashing everywhere around him, blocking all the spikes *He then suddenly throws all his swords towards Giovanni Giovanni:*serious face*Are you going to use the same technique as before? *Marimo suddenly appears in front of Giovanni Marimo:*smiles*Of course not... *Marimo tries to punch Giovanni, but Giovanni catches his arm Marimo:*smiles*Fool...Demon's Path!! *Marimo suddenly disappears and the swords that Marimo threw earlier almost reached Giovanni Giovanni:*serious face*'Black Black God's Hands!!' *Out of nowhere, a pair of black hands appear in front of Giovanni and block the swords Marimo threw Matsumoto:*serious face*Giovanni is the strongest of us...I dont think anyone can ever beat him or at least damage him. *Marimo suddenly appears above Giovanni Marimo:*serious face*'Enerugi Enerugi:Energy Kick!!' *Marimo powerfully kicks Giovanni in the face, pushing him back and making him spit some blood Matsumoto:*shocked*He...he actually hit Giovanni? *Marimo quickly picks his swords and jumps back *Giovanni wipes the blood from his mouth and prepares to attack Marimo, but he suddenly gets interrupted Alexander:*calm look*Let me take care of him, Giovanni-san.If you will go all out here, we will probably get injured as well and we dont that. *Alexander draws out his sword and dashes at Marimo *His body suddenly transforms into blue flames Alexander:*calm voice*'Aoi Aoi...' *Marimo suddenly appears in front of Alexander and grabs him by his left hand using Haki Alexander:*surprised*What? Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Bite!!' *Marimo quickly stabs Alexander in the stomach with 2 of his swords, then he jumps back Alexander:*holding his wounds*Damn you... *Yomi appears behind Marimo and tries to cut him with his sword, Amaterasu Yomi:*serious face*'Dance of the Fallen King!!' *Yomi starts to thrust his sword in front of him very fast, creating after images of his attacks *Marimo uses Kenbunshoku Haki in order to dodge the real attacks *He suddenly notices a fist of blue fire coming towards him Alexander:*serious face*'Aoi Aoi Hikan!!' *Marimo powerfully kicks Yomi in the stomach, pushing him back, then he turns his attention towards the blue fire fist Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Painful Death!!' *Marimo covers his swords in Haki, using Busoshoku Haki:Armament *He simply passes through the fist of blue fire, getting minor damage because he empowered his body with his Devil Fruit *He ppears in front of Alexander and he starts to powerfully hit him with the back of his swords *Alexander jumps back, badly injured *Drautic is seen dashing towards Marimo *Bones are seen coming out of Drautic's body Marimo:*serious face*What is that? Drautic:*smiles*My Devil Fruit...Shinigami Death Slice!! *Drautic creates a massive scythe out of his bones and swings it towards Marimo *Marimo blocks it with some effort, then he pushes Drautic back Drautic:*smiles*'Shinigami Death Chop!!' *Drautic creates a butcher knife out of his bones and tries to cut Marimo *Marimo drops one of his swords to free his right hand, then he catches the bone knife and smashes it with his bare hand Drautic:*surprised*Oh... Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Claws!!' *Marimo spins one time, cutting Drautic a few times with 4 of his swords *Drautic jumps back, near the other members of the Taichibukai *Dokugata comes in front of them Dokugata:*maniac smile*I cant just stay and watch any more...this is too good... *He suddenly dashes towards Marimo *Marimo starts swinging his swords towards Dokugata, releasing a lot of wind slashes Marimo:*serious face*'Demon's Falling Stars!!' *Dokugata swiftly moves his body, dodging every wind slash, but firstly letting the wind slashes get very close to him so it would be harder for him to dodge them *He jumps in the air, spinning, then he tries to fall on Marimo, but Marimo humps back Dokugata:*maniac smile*'Jouku Jouku no Muscle Manipulation!!' *Dokugata's right hand becomes much bigger and much more muscular, like the hand of a giant Matsumoto:*surprised*Is he crazy?Is he really going to use that here? *Dokugata tries to punch Marimo, destroying everything in his way *Marimo slowly sheats his swords Dokugata:*maniac smile*Huh? *Marimo stops Dokugata's attack by simply using his right hand *The force of Dokugata's punch releases a powerful wave of wind that destroys the entire room Dokugata:*maniac smile*How did you... *Dokugata suddenly feels a really dark and demonic aura Dokugata:*serious face*Eh? *He sees that Marimo's right arm is covered in black flames Marimo:*demonic look*Step back... *Dokugata returns his right arm to its normal size and jumps back Dokugata:*maniac grin*I start to love this... *Donsai suddenly appears near Marimo, with both his fists pointed towards Marimo Donsai:*serious face*'Rokougan Rendan!!'(Six King Gun's Barrage) *Donsai releases a series of Rokougans towards Marimo *Marimo starts running around dodging all the Rokougans *Donsai continues his attack and after some seconds he destroys the entire building *After a minute, Marimo and the Taichibukai are seen emerging from the ruins of the building *Marimo quickly picks his swords and tries to dash towards Donsai, but he suddenly notices he cant move his body Sima:*dead serious face*I am tired of this...I cant understand you guys, why were all most of you holding back against him? Dokugata:*maniac smile*Kehehehehehe, can you blame us?Its really entertaining to fight a strong opponent as him. *Marimo slowly starts to move his body Sima:*serious face*It seems my Devil Fruit is kinda useless agains him since he is a Demon...it seems all I can do is paralyze him for some seconds. *After some seconds, Marimo is able to freely move his body again *The Taichibuaki all take defensive stances, expecting Marimo to attack them *Marimo calms down and sheats his swords Marimo:*smiles*So, we are comrades right? Dokugata:*maniac smile*Keheheheheeheh, so after all you calmed down huh? Marimo:*smiles*Yeah but... *The Demonic aura returns around Marimo Marimo:*demonic look*Dont be surprised if Lixis is going to die soon. Category:Stories